minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MSCP: Cries Of the Mountain
This article is a sequel to MSCP: Containment Breach To see the original MSCP Page, Go here: Minecraft: The SCP Foundation And now without further ado, let’s get into this! Chapter 1: The Psycho Once I was captured by the MTF units, I was sent to the medical ward. They were talking about sending me to this place. I didn’t exactly hear where, but I knew it wouldn’t be here. After they took me out of the me out of they boarded me onto a helicopter. And they sent me to the Mountain . Once they dropped me off. They said that there was a Psycho that was spotted near here. Recently attacked a group of hikers. We believe that it’s MSCP-006. We need to you bring her here. You got that? The Psycho comes and starts hype dancing with the You got that internet meme playing. I turned around, and began to walk away into the mountains. While the MTF units set up a position. I decided to head up to the hiking trial. I forgot to mention, the MTF units handed me a machete. Just for self defence. But I doubt that it’ll hurt the Psycho. And then I saw a girl. It was the Psycho. Chapter 2: Insane Woman The Psycho, or MSCP-006, was now laughing hysterically. And was now shouting “I AM THE PSYCHO OF THE MOUNTAINS!!! AHAHAHHAHAH!!” She ran at me. The trees in front of her just collapsed as she ran through them. I held my machete and began to run. My heart pounding. But she was too fast for me. And she grabbed me. Took my machete and stabbed me const before we rolled down the snowy mountain the MTF units noticed me, and they ran up to us. Before noticing that the Psycho was there. They then put an electrical net on her, and Brought her into a helicopter. And put in after. She was laughing hysterically. And she kept twitching. And ripping the net. But the net was able to hold her down. And the psycho was finally in containment. Chapter 3: Sister of the Psycho I was then returned to the same mountain range. But we landed on to of a mountain this time. I was tired, hurt, and I felt like collapsing. I couldn’t stand the could anymore. I felt like I might get hypothermia. Why use me anyways? Sure, they brought 2 more D-Class.. But this doesn’t matter! But I can’t speak or against the authority. I’ll be a dead man! The MTF units now instructed us to find MSCP-011. The so called sister of MSCP-006. She knows that MSCP-006 is gone. So we have to be carful. Right when the Unit finished speaking. We heard someone talking. ”So you’ve came to take me too?“ “Just like you took her?” Suddenly, the 2 D-Class that we’re beside me, became happy and energetic. And they both then collapsed to the ground. MSCP-011 then showed her 7-tails. And charged at me. She then grabbed me and slammed me onto the stone ground. The MTF units then started firing at MSCP-011 before throwing sleep-gas. MSCP-011 almost escaped it, but she collapsed before she could get far. She managed to kill 2 of the operatives anyways. The 2 D-Class we’re confirmed to be dead, they both experienced a heart attack due to MSCP-011‘s positive energy passing through them too fast. I was also affected by the gas. And passed out. MSCP-011 was placed back in the forest, and walls now surround it. MSCP-006 was placed in a cell deep in the Heavy Containment zone. Separated. To be continued in MSCP - Secret City Made by Robloxian1662 Category:Robloxian1662 Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Minecraft: The SCP Foundation